Life In The Fast Lane
by McSnoopy69
Summary: Totally AU. Derek Shepherd begins his rookie season in the highest division of NASCAR racing. Follow his progress in his career and in love.
1. Chapter 1

**I am in no way involved with Grey's Anatomy...just an obsessed fan like everyone else making our favourite characters do what we want them to do. Some adult content.**

**So this story has been in my head for awhile now and refuses to leave. WE all know of Patrick's passion for racing and well...I love it too. No one else that I know of has written Derek in this way so thought it would be "interesting"...my version of "interesting"...not Shonda's. I know more about NASCAR so have used this venue rather than Indy Car or the Koni Series that he races in as Derek's passion. **

**This is totally AU but does use the characters we have come to know and love (or hate in some cases LOL) of Grey's Anatomy. There will also be mentions of actual real people even though I will take my own liberties with their portrayal in this story. **

**Enjoy the ride everyone because truth be known...we all live Life In The Fast Lane!!**

* * *

**Everything is quiet now but the stands will soon be full**

**With thousands of our screaming fans all waiting on a show**

**That's when this old race track takes on a life of it's own**

**So listen to this driver's prayer I don't want to feel alone**

**Keep us safe today dear Lord when we sit behind the wheel**

**Be right here beside us if it be your will**

**Help us to do our best and turn it over to you**

**Guide us and direct us until this race is through**

**Guide us and direct us until this race is through**

**I know the car is ready we've done all we can do**

**I have the love of family, great friends and crew**

**I'm thankful for the chance to be here today**

**So what I'm asking for dear Lord Is your blessing along the way**

**Keep us safe today dear Lord when we sit behind the wheel**

**Be right here beside us if it be your will**

**Help us to do our best and turn it over to you**

**Guide us and direct us until this race is through**

**Guide us and direct us until this race is through**

The thunder of the engines was deafening. The smell of gasoline, burnt rubber, hot dogs and beer fermented the air, the grandstands were standing room only. Flags were cracking briskly with the breeze. The infield was filled with motorhomes, trailers, trucks, cars, tents, lawn chairs, coolers and lot of bodies, big and small. Children were running helter skelter, here and there, some were taking advantage of the small lake, trying their luck at fishing.

February 18th, 2001. The Florida weather was balmy and breezy and excitement was running high. Derek Shepherd and his best friend Mark Sloan had planned this trip for the last year. It was something they had both wanted to do forever but never had the opportunity until now. Over two weeks before they had packed up the rented motorhome and headed off on their journey heading south. Their destination? The great American race...the Daytona 500.

From where they were sitting in the infield they had the perfect view from the roof of the motorhome. Two lawn chairs with a cooler stuck between them filled with beer, they sat totally in awe that they were actually there. The noise was unbelievable especially during the lap 176 crash taking 18 cars out of the race and sent the 20 car, Tony Stewart flipping through the air. This was the "Big One". It was always expected here at Daytona with all the cars closely packed together, going almost 200 mph, the slightest wrong move sending you careening into the wall or into another car. All drivers involved were released from the Infield Care Centre with no injuries except for Tony who was sent for x-rays to check for a concussion at the nearby Halifax Medical Centre.

The laps were winding down and white flag signaling the last lap had been waved. The blue 15 NAPA Auto Parts Chevy driven by Michael Waltrip was leading, closely followed by the 8 red Budweiser Chevy driven by Dale Earnhardt Jr., teammates running 1st and 2nd . The next car in line was the famous black 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet driven by the Intimidator himself, Dale Earnhardt Sr. throwing the block to all the cars behind him. Dale Sr. you see, owned the two cars ahead of him, the 15 going for his first win and the 8 was his son. This was the first time that father and son had the chance to race together in the notorious Daytona 500. The leaders were headed out of turn 3 and into turn 4 when suddenly the 3 slammed into the turn 4 wall going 180 mph at a 45 degree angle. With no opportunity to miss it, the 38 t-boned the 3 in the side. Both cars slid down the banking and came to a stop on the apron of the track. Ken Schrader, climbed from his car and went to the 3 car to check on his friend but was pushed aside by track safety and medical crew. While all this was taking place the 15 and the 8 had already crossed the finish line, the race was over and Michael had his first victory, but it was less than joyful as his two car owners and teammate were absent. Theresa Earnhardt and Dale Jr. were already on their way to Halifax Medical Centre to be with their husband and father who had been extradited from his car, his medical condition unknown.

Derek and Mark were on their feet on top of the motorhome, taking in all the activity with looks of worry etched into their faces. Dale Sr. was one of their idols. In fact earlier during Speedweeks they had had their picture taken with the man himself, one of Dale's arms thrown casually over each of them. Dale in his trademark sunglasses and GM Goodwrench suit, Mark and Derek on each side with huge shit-eating grins covering their faces. They also had pictures of them with Richard Petty, Mark Martin, Dale Jr., Matt Kenseth and Darryl Waltrip, but their greatest accomplishment and favourite was with the Intimidator.

The victory celebration was over and the crowd in the grandstands were slowly dispersing. Mark and Derek traveled around the infield visiting other fans. Everywhere they stopped, the reaction was the same, disbelief and worry were the emotions expressed by everyone. Finally at 7 p.m. EST, two hours later, NASCAR President Mike Helton's voice came over the loudspeakers, "Undoubtedly this is one of the toughest announcements I've personally had to make. After the accident in Turn 4 at the end of the Daytona 500, we've lost Dale Earnhardt."

Cries of grief and despair came from every part of the track and the world. The seven time Winston Cup Champion was gone, the racing world had lost a legend.

Derek and Mark, grief-stricken, slowly made their way back to their motorhome and silently lowered their black 3 flag, with tears glistening in their eyes and a quiet prayer in their hearts, to half-mast.

After a restless and nightmare filled night, Mark and Derek had the motorhome packed and ready to leave. Just outside the track entrance, beneath the Daytona International Speedway sign, a makeshift tribute was compiling to their hero. Flowers, flags, lit candles, diecast cars, hats and posters were being left at the shrine created in memory of the man who had meant so much to the NASCAR world. Derek parked the motorhome off to the side and the two of them made their way to stand with the other fans gathered there in their grief. Their heads bowed, their lips mouthing silent last words to their mentor, they placed one of the three pictures of them with Dale in amongst the flowers, their eyes misty and red rimmed. Written underneath were the words...'You'll be greatly missed. Rest in Peace Dale. Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan'


	2. Chapter 2

**February 18th, 2007**

Derek was nervous. This was the most important day of his life. The sweat was dripping down his forehead and down the back of his neck into his fireproof suit. NASCAR President Mike Helton was going over all the rules and reminders during the mandatory driver's meeting. If you missed this meeting the day of the race, it didn't matter where you qualified, your car was going to the back of the field. Mark sat next to Derek, just as nervous. As Crew Chief of Derek's 54 Super Cuts/Cabellas Ford Fusion , he was required to be there as well.

"Remember gentlemen, overly aggressive driving will not be tolerated. You will be black flagged and you will be penalized both points wise and monetary fines. Be safe and good luck." Mike Helton's closing statements ended the meeting, the drivers and crew chiefs needed to return to the track to put the final touches on their car setups before the race.

Derek and Mark exited the building and trudged their way back to the garage area. They were actually here...the Daytona 500. Not everyone makes this race. It's a challenge even to get this far. All drivers who want to enter the race literally have to choose numbers from a hat to find out their qualifying order. Then there is Budweiser Pole Day where all those cars get a two lap chance at scoring the fastest time. The top two qualifiers are then guaranteed the inside and outside poles for the actual race. The second phase is two 125 lap races sponsored by Gatorade where the two poles winners are given the first spot in each race with the odd numbered cars in owner points from the previous year are lined up in the first 125 lap race and the even numbered in the second race. Each race has at total of 33 cars. However, if your car owner is not in the top 35 in points standings then you are lined up in the last positions of each race. And that's not the end of it. After the end of the two 125 lap races, the cars are then lined up again in order of finish with the ones in the top 35 in Owner points from last year given a guaranteed coveted spot in the Daytona 500. The last four spots remaining in the 43 car field are from cars outside the top 35 and are ranked according to their qualifying speed from Bud Pole Day, unless there is a past champion who did not qualify who can choose to take the 43rd position using a Championship provisional.

The situation that Derek was in was that this was the first year of racing for his car owner Richard Webber so there were no owner points from last year. To get into the famed Daytona 500 he'd had to bust his ass to get lots of speed in qualifying without making a mistake. His determination had paid off and he qualified in 10th place, a very good run for a rookie. That meant that he had lined up 5th for the second Gatorade 125. That race had been awesome and he had finished 12th, a really good spot for a rookie but it still meant that he would have to line up in the 39th position for the Daytona 500 since his owner didn't have any points to fall back on from the year before.

In the garage the rest of the crew had been adjusting the car according to Mark's instructions while they were in the driver's meeting. Richard Webber was there waiting for their return and jumped them with questions as soon as they entered

."So Derek, are you excited? Any problems I should be aware of Mark? Is the car ready? Are you both ready?" Richard couldn't seem to stop vocalizing or pacing up and down the garage area assigned to them.

Derek grasped the man's arm in an effort to stop the pacing. "Woah Chief. Everything is fine. The meeting went well, there are no problems with me, Mark or the car and yes, we are ready." Derek really hoped that his answers had calmed the high-strung man in front of him who had every reason to be nervous. This race could make or break a brand new racing team and Derek and his crew were not about to admit defeat, not yet anyways.

"Derek's right, Chief. We're ready, more than ready. Everyone knows their job, all adjustments have been made. Derek just needs to do his part. You need to calm down, can't have you having a stroke on race day." Mark tried to steer Richard away from Derek towards the door of the garage. "Why don't you go back to the suite and have a drink, or a coffee. There's lots of time before the race. We'll see ya later."

"Are you sure Mark? This...this is just so important to me. I've got big shot sponsors here, people that put their hard-earned money into this team. I can't let them down. This team depends on their contributions. Without them, we don't have a team." Richard nervously stuttered.

"We've done all we can do. It's all up to Derek now and you know he won't let you down." Mark answered confidently as he flashed a quick thumbs up that only Derek could see and lead the Chief out the garage door.

"If you say things are fine Mark, I believe you. I'll let you get back to work." Richard replied as he left the garage.

Mark strode back to stand beside Derek. "Man, I know he's nervous but..."

"Thanks Mark for getting rid of him." Derek wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, his fingertips tangling in the ebony curls resting there. "I don't think I could have put up with him for much longer." He leaned back against the car and looked Mark in the eye. "We are ready, aren't we?"

"Yeah man. We're ready." Mark answered truthfully. "How 'bout you? You ok?"

"I'm fine...nervous but fine. It's the fuckin' Daytona 500, Mark. I've got every right to be nervous. I've dreamt of this day since I was 10 years old and now...we're actually here. I'm driving in the Daytona 500 man." Derek's deep blue eyes echoed the total look of disbelief etched on his face as a tiny rivulet of moisture trailed down his cheek.

"Yeah, you are...awesome isn't it?" Mark answered with a chuckle as he slapped his best friend on the back and leaned against the car next to him.

"Yeah." Derek trailed his hand over his cheek, drying away the stain of the single teardrop that had fell and landed on the patch on his race suit of a white 3 prominent in a background of solid black.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 pm February 18th, 2007**

They were on the countdown now. There was only an hour and a half before the green flag dropped and the start of the 49th Daytona 500. The cars were lined up on pit road according to their starting position and the pit crews had all of their equipment, tools, tires and such in their designated pit stalls. Derek was standing amongst his pit crew and friends making sure everything was ready. Mark was talking to Alex Karev, the jackman of the crew. It was his job to jack up the car on pit stops for tire changes, the right side of the car always being first. After the left side tires were changed, the lowering of the jack was the driver's signal that the pit stop was over and he could head back out onto pit road and the track. The team's gas man, George O'Malley was over to the left talking to a woman with a very rounded belly, swollen with their first child. Callie O'Malley would be viewing this race from the suite of rooms belonging to Richard Webber over the grandstand on the front stretch since George was so worried that all the fumes and noise would have a bad effect on their unborn child.

Derek was lost in thought when Mark snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. "Hey man...you're up. They just called you for Driver Introductions."

Derek blinked his eyes repeatedly. "What? Oh...thanks Mark," as he hurried to the stage for introductions.

Mark whistled sharply to the crowd assembled in the pit area. "You all know this is a very important race for all of us. The rest of this season depends on how we handle things today. I know you all have been working your butts off trying to get everything right and to shave time off our pits stops and it's paid off. Your times have been quicker with a minimal amount of mistakes but the main thing to remember is to be safe. Each and everyone of you are important to this team. You need to remember there is no "I' in team and you need to look out for everyone else. Do you have anything to add Chief?"

Richard stepped forward. "I want to express to you all my sincere gratitude and appreciation for every person on this team. You have all done so well in preparing for this day and it hasn't gone unnoticed. It makes me proud that you are all members of Webber Racing. Enjoy your day and good luck."

A round of applause filled the pit stall as Richard handed the show back over to Mark. "Ok crew, check your equipment, run your job through your head and enjoy the last little bit of peace and quiet you are going to have for the next few hours."

George loving kissed his wife and gave a final pat to her extended stomach. "You better go now Callie before you can't get to the suite. It's going to be really busy here soon, don't need you getting caught in the crossfire."

"George?" Callie questioned. "Love you. Good luck." She quickly pecked his cheek and turned to head to the golf cart that would take her from the pit area to the grandstands.

Alex walked over to George. "How much time left dude? She's been popped out like a watermelon forever?"

"Another month." George sighed. "I can't wait...she's been so bitchy lately."

"Enjoy it now dude, it's only going to get worse after the kid's born." Alex explained. "Lack of sleep, midnight feedings, shitty diapers...I stayed at my sister's house after her first was born. It sucked."

"But I'll be a father...that's the main thing. I guess it's worth it all in the long run." George replied.

"Whatever man, just warning ya." Alex replied nonchalantly, turning to check to see if the jack was working properly.

Derek returned to the pits after driver introductions and the customary lap around the track waving to the fans. Richard pulled him aside. "Nervous?"

Derek glanced up into the weathered face of his car owner. "Yeah." he admitted. "You?"

"An owner is always nervous Derek. He worries about everything. But we can do this. You're a great driver. I have every confidence in your ability but it is the Daytona 500 and you can be the best driver out there and still get wrecked. It's the chance we all take. I just want you to be safe and to do your best. That's all we can hope for."

"I'll do what I can Chief." Derek replied.

Richard clapped him on the back and pulled him into a bear hug. "I know you will son. Your dad...he'd be so proud of you. Do this for him."

"Yeah...for Dad." Derek mumbled. Derek wished his father was here to see what he had accomplished so far. But Michael Shepherd had been gone for 15 years now, killed by a drunk driver on his way home from a late night at the hospital. It had tore his mother in two, the loss of his father. A part of Victoria Shepherd followed her husband to heaven the day they buried him. She was still Mom but the laughter and gaiety in her life had disappeared when she lost her soulmate. Derek had had to step up and be the man of the family, be the strong one for his Mom and five sisters who were now all married. Victoria Shepherd was so very proud of her only son but could not handle the fact that he laid his life on the line every time he got behind the wheel of a race car so she watched the race from the comfort of her own living room. It didn't bother her that her adopted son Mark was part of Derek's team, he wasn't behind the wheel so hence, no worries. The closest thing he had had to a father in the past 15 years was the man who gave him the opportunity to live his dream, his father's best friend, Richard Webber. Richard built this team for him from the ground up and he, Derek Shepherd was not going to be the person to burn it down.

It was 3:10 pm when the loudspeakers blared to life as Derek and all his pit crew line up across their pit. "Please stand and remove your hats as the Reverend David Murphy gives us today's invocation." The Rev. proceeded to the microphone and began. "Lord...6 years ago today you called the great Dale Earnhardt to your side. In the years since his passing, we have mourned but also grew and the sport of racing is now safer because of the improvements made because of his death. In honour of his memory, let us now observe a minute of silence. Dale, you are greatly missed." The track was quiet, all heads bowed and more than one person silently wiped away the tears that trailed down their cheeks. "Dear Lord...we pray here today that you will bless everyone of us. As we head into the most famous race in motorsports, please watch over all the drivers and their crews. Ride with them and guide them through the next 500 miles so that they will all be safe. Thank you Lord, for the beautiful weather you have graced us with today and for the wonderful fans that have gathered here with us. Keep them safe on their journeys home and always. In your most holy name we pray, Amen."

"Please remain standing while country music superstars Big and Rich perform our National Anthem." Over the loudspeakers came the a-capella rendition of the Star Spangled Banner as 3 B-2 Stealth bombers did a flyover of the track with the last one in formation veering off higher in the sky at the end of the anthem, paying their own tribute to the memory of the Intimidator.

High fives and good lucks were passed through the pits as the crews returned to their stations and the drivers headed to their cars on pit road. Derek grabbed his helmet from the seat of the car and placed it over his shock of black curls. He hooked the attached earpiece into his ear and set the microphone close to his lips. For the next 500 miles this would be Derek's only form of communication to his team.

Mark sauntered over to his best friend and pulled him into a typical quick "guy" hug. "Good luck man. See ya at the finish line."

Derek returned the gesture. "Thanks Mark. It's finally here..." Derek spoke, his voice full of emotion.

"Yeah." Mark sighed. "You'll do great Shep." Mark pulled Derek's HANS device from the seat of the car and placed it over Derek's helmet down to his shoulders and fastened it securely.

Lifting his right leg to the window, Derek grabbed the rollbar overhead bringing his left leg off the ground and through the window, he pulled himself into the driver's seat. Derek fastened himself into the five-point harness system, placed the steering wheel in place and attached his hydration pack to his helmet. Mark drew up the window net and fastened it tightly to the frame. Derek flashed a 'thumb's up' gesture through the mesh of the net at Mark as the boom of the loudspeaker broke the air.\

"And now, for the most famous words in NASCAR...Gentlemen...start your engines!"

Derek flicked the required sequence of switches bringing his race car to life with a rumble. Mark had already made his way back to their pit and had climbed atop the platform, taking his seat beside the chief. Pulling his head set on, he cued his driver, making sure radio communication was functional and that Derek could hear him clearly.

The pace car, driven by Patrick Dempsey pulled onto the track from pit road, leading all 43 cars that were fortunate enough to make the race in a few laps at pit road speed before the start of the race so that every driver could set their tachometer readings at the right RPMs so they would not be caught speeding on pit road, the penalty for this infraction was a drive-through on pit road at pit road speed being 55 mph, causing you to lose valuable track position.

After 2 complete laps at 55 mph the flashing lights disappeared from on top of the pace car and it pulled safely onto pit road. The 38 of David Gilliland on the inside pole and the 88 of Ricky Rudd lead the procession of 43 cars to the starting line. As the cars approach, the flagman waves the huge green flag and the 49th running of the Daytona 500 is underway!

Derek sits silently in his car waiting. Over his radio came the words he was waiting to hear from Mark. "Green, green, green, Derek! Pedal to the metal!!"


End file.
